vampseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Watt Stalf
Mayor '''Watt Stalf' (ヴォッド･スタルフ Voddo Sutarufu) is the mayor of Neuberg, and the ultimate petty villain. He is a dhampyr who obtains Relic's powers after secretly drinking the blood of the Eater Rudi Wenders, and plans to combine all of Growerth's cities into one megacity which he intends to then govern. Appearance When acting as mayor, he wears non-prescription glasses and a formal business suit. His typical street attire is far more punkish by comparison, consisting of a black leather jacket, a black shirt with a white skull emblazoned on its front, and black jeans. He always wears black sunglasses. A good indication for when he is about to make a personality shift is when he swaps his glasses out for his sunglasses (or vice-versa). Personality Watt is a man who strives to ''win. He hates losing with a passion, and will go to great lengths to achieve his goals. He acts "only as his desires propel him," never swayed by 'good' or 'evil'. To quote Gerhardt, "Even if Watt's plan were to be carried ninety percent of the way to perfection, he is the kind of man who would abandon it without a second thought if it didn't achieve his desired outcome. ... This petty villain is the kind of man who grows and matures. He is a match for most heroes in his will to see through everything he does to the end, but he could never become anyone so great as them." As an example of just how far Watt will go to achieve his ideals, one must put his entire career into perspective: he attended university, entered the world of politics, and ran for mayor all so that he could "beat" Gerhardt (though he was likely motivated by what happened to Lorenz), after which he poured his efforts into revamping Growerth's law enforcement and infrastructure. The vast majority of his political successes are due to honest work on his part, as he would much rather work for what he wants than be given what he wants. This is why he actively shuns Gerhardt's offer to return his subordinates to him at the end of Vamp!, preferring to reclaim them through his own efforts. Above all else, Watt knows how ''good it feels to 'crawl up from the pits' and how awful it feels to be at the bottom and have others look down on him. As a result, he is prepared to claw his way to the top no matter how many times he falls. When he is not performing his mayoral duties and in the vicinity of ignorant humans, he is violent with abandon and swears with abandon, devastatingly blunt and coarse in his speech. When he is acting as mayor, he speaks calmly and politely as befitting someone of his station. Watt has a soft spot for Pirie Mistwalker, and appears to have held genuine respect and emotion for Lorenz. Chronology (To be added) Trivia * Watt enjoys thick venison steak. * He speaks a little Japanese, since Rukram is sister cities with Hagane City in Japan. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Organization